Imposteur
by Malh
Summary: Fred a été ressuscité par George. Mais quel dommage... ce dernier y a laissé sa vie. "Fred n'était plus et George était". Et désormais on dira "George n'était plus et Fred était".
1. L'échange

Bonjour à tous !

Voici une nouvelle histoire qui devrait faire environ cinq chapitres.

Le premier chapitre sera plus court que les autres puisqu'il sert à poser les bases, donc les prochains chapitres seront plus longs. J'aime beaucoup cette histoire car c'est ce que je pense de la gémellité et ce que je pense du style de relation que peuvent avoir les jumeaux entre eux et aussi parce que c'est un peu du vécu.

Bref tout est à J.K Rowling et _Bonne lecture_ !

* * *

**Imposteur**

**Chapitre 1 : ****L'échange**

Ils étaient allés manger dans un de ces restaurants moldus qui ravissaient les enfants puis avaient entamé une longue ballade dans Londres moldu. La chaleur de l'été l'avait fait sortir de son bureau et George n'avait pas pu résister à Angelina pour une petite sortie en famille.

La journée s'était bien passée et il avait failli oublier.  
De retour à la maison, une lettre lui étant adressée l'attendait sur le paillasson. George l'avait prise sans la lire et était allé s'enfermer dans son bureau. Angelina avait poussé un long soupir en le voyant disparaître à l'étage avant de reporter son attention sur Fred qui essayait tant bien que mal de se hisser sur une chaise pour atteindre la boîte de gâteaux placée au centre de la table.

D'un coup de baguette magique George avait fermé la porte à double tour et s'était affalé dans son fauteuil en jetant la lettre sur une pile de dossier tenant précairement sur son bureau.

Oui, il avait _presque_ failli oublier.

Le bureau de George Weasley était dans un désordre sans nom. Mais il le qualifiait de « bordel organisé ». La pièce était partagée en deux parties : l'une concernait la paperasse et les nouveaux modèles d'invention de _Weasley, Farces pour sorcier facétieux_, et l'autre se centrait uniquement sur une nouvelle invention très ambitieuse que George réservait à un marché beaucoup plus large que celui des farces et attrapes. Il avait eu cette idée il y avait des années de ça, lors d'une discussion avec Harry.

Personne n'avait été mis au courant sur sa petite entreprise jusqu'à très récemment. Des entrepreneurs étaient venus le voir, voulant exporter la marchandise de _Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux_ à travers le monde, mais surtout aux Etats-Unis. Y voyant une opportunité George leur avait parlé de son projet. Au départ ils avaient été dubitatifs. Comment une simple pierre pouvait-elle faire revenir quelqu'un à la vie ? George leur avait expliqué qu'il comptait simplement faire revenir l'image de l'être perdu, comme une sorte de projection.

Mais bien vite ce projet était devenu une réelle obsession pour George qui voulait toujours aller beaucoup plus loin. Si les entrepreneurs ne percevaient qu'une façon de s'enrichir, George y voyait bien plus que ça. Il y voyait Fred.

D'un geste brusque, George tira un tiroir de son bureau et en sortit une petite boîte. Il l'ouvrit avec précaution et sortit une petite pierre noire. Il avait longtemps fait des recherches sur la pierre de résurrection dont parlait le conte de Beedle le Barde. Et aujourd'hui il pouvait l'affirmer, il était sur le point de toucher au but. Il regarda une dernière fois la pierre avec fascination avant de la reposer dans sa boîte. George ouvrit ensuite la lettre que les entrepreneurs lui avaient envoyée. Ils lui fixaient un rendez-vous pour faire le point.

Un petit sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Il était prêt. Il fallait juste faire un essai. D'une poigne de fer il se saisit de nouveau de la pierre, ragaillardi, et se plaça au centre de la pièce. Il la serra fort contre ses doigts et pensa très fort à Fred.

Fred, Fred, Fred, Fred, Fred, Fred, Fred, Fred, Fred…

Et soudain, le noir. George voulut savoir s'il avait réussi mais le noir, encore et toujours ce noir l'empêchait d'avancer et de savoir. Il voulut crier et savoir si Fred allait lui répondre mais rien ne sortit. Plus rien.

George n'était plus.

_A suivre ..._

* * *

Voilà ! Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? La suite pour bientôt ? Review ? En espérant que ça vous a plu et à bientôt !


	2. Les larmes du clown

Voici le second chapitre de cette histoire, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Il est beaucoup plus long que le précédent mais normalement le prochain devrait faire approximativement la même taille.

Je ne sais pas si je posterai le prochain chapitre dans deux semaines (je vais être coupé d'internet dans les jours qui vont venir, les joies de la campagne ^^ ) car à ce moment là j'aurai le temps de le faire ou à la fin du mois d'Août. Tout dépendra de si je l'ai corrigé à temps !

En tout cas _Bonne lecture_ !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 :**** Les larmes du clown **

-FRED !

Ce cri le réveilla d'un coup. Il se redressa, se demandant ce qu'il faisait par terre, une douleur atroce à la tête. En observant les alentours, il eut l'impression de s'être noyé sous une montagne de feuilles volantes. Il essaya de se remémorer les événements qui avaient précédés sa chute, cependant rien ne lui revint à l'esprit. Se relevant maladroitement, il chercha un miroir pour observer sa blessure à la tête qui le lançait atrocement, mais ne trouva rien dans cette pièce qui puisse lui renvoyer son portrait.

-FRED ! DESCENDS TOUT DE SUITE PAR LA BARBE DE MERLIN !

Sursautant une deuxième fois, et se demandant qui pouvait bien l'appeler avec autant de force dans la voix, Fred se précipita sur la porte. Il n'arriva tout d'abord pas à l'ouvrir et fut rapidement prit d'angoisse. Il était dans un lieu inconnu, avec une voix inconnue qui l'appelait à lui percer les tympans, il avait affreusement mal à la tête et il avait perdu sa baguette. Il repéra néanmoins celle de George posée sur le bureau et s'en saisit. Il n'avait jamais bien réussi à maîtriser celle de son frère mais arriva à lancer un « alohomora » à la porte qui s'ouvrit enfin. Il déboula dans un couloir au même moment qu'il entendit quelqu'un monter les escaliers. Il vit, avec stupéfaction, Angelina apparaître. Elle était encore plus belle que dans son souvenir et semblait avoir vieilli. Mais Fred ne put pas pousser ses réflexions plus loin pour comprendre la présence d'Angelina et de la sienne dans cette maison.

-Ah, George ! Je cherche Fred, tu ne l'aurais p…. Mais, c'est du sang ?!

Fred regarda Angelina effaré. Comment osait-elle le confondre avec George ? Elle ! a petite-amie ! Il voulut lui dire à quel point il était déçu qu'elle ne le reconnaisse pas, mais elle l'empêcha de dire la moindre parole en touchant son front, provoquant en lui une vive douleur. Angelina lui montra ensuite ses doigts poisseux de sang.

-Je déteste quand tu t'enfermes dans ton bureau, soupira-t-elle.

Elle l'attrapa par la main et l'entraîna dans le couloir. Elle ouvrit une porte et le poussa à l'intérieur. Fred reconnut la salle de bain. Mais ce qui l'interpella le plus fut ce miroir accroché au-dessus du lavabo. Ce miroir qui renvoyait son reflet, ce reflet qui n'était pas le sien. Fred resta figé. Il ignorait le sang qui coulait le long de sa tempe. Tout ce qu'il voyait c'était cette oreille qui lui manquait, ce visage qui n'était pas le sien et qui pourtant lui ressemblait tant. Angelina passa à côté de lui et le força à s'asseoir sur le rebord de la baignoire. Tandis qu'elle sortait une fiole du placard et lui tendait pour qu'il la boive avant d'éponger le sang qui coulait, Fred se remémorait.

Il se revoyait sur un balai, George perdant son oreille. Il se revoyait dans Poudlard lors de la bataille. Il se revoyait parlant à Percy. Il se revoyait, une explosion lui déchirant chaque membre du corps. Il revoyait ce noir. Et il se voyait là, vivant, avec Angelina dans une salle de bain.

-Mon oreille, marmonna-t-il.

-Quoi ton oreille ? Grogna Angelina.

-Je n'ai plus d'oreille.

Angelina se redressa et le regarda. Elle sembla chercher quelque chose avant de soupirer et de ranger ses flacons.

-Ecoute George. Je n'ai pas le temps de comprendre ta blague. Fred a mis un désordre pas possible dans le salon et je n'arrive pas à le trouver pour qu'il range. Alors soit tu m'aides à la retrouver soit le salon restera dans cet état lamentable lorsque tes collaborateurs viendront te voir.

Elle le regardait, l'air d'attendre une réponse, mais tout ce que Fred put dire fut :

-Fred ?

Angelina poussa un long soupir exaspéré avant de répondre :

-Oui, Fred. Ton fils. Je vois mal Roxanne créer une telle pagaille en si peu de temps.

Fred resta ébahi. Il regarda Angelina qui l'observait. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Il avait un fils qui s'appelait Fred ? Qui était Roxanne ? Et pourquoi était-il George ? Angelina tourna les talons en poussant un énième soupir. Fred resta un moment assis sur sa baignoire avant de se relever et de se contempler dans le miroir.

Tout ça n'avait pas de sens. Il ne pouvait pas être George puisqu'il était Fred. Mais Fred était mort. Mais s'il était là, alors où était George ?

Fred retourna dans la pièce où il s'était réveillé. La pièce servait à entreposer toute la paperasse. Il n'avait jamais vu un endroit avec autant de désordre. Il s'assit sur la chaise qui trônait aux côté d'un bureau enseveli sous des dossiers. Il commença à fouiller et retrouva plusieurs documents parlant de _Weasley, farces pour sorcier facétieux_. Fred ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Certaines choses ne changeraient pas. Il trouva ensuite une lettre adressée à George qui parlait d'un rendez-vous pour finaliser un projet. Fred continua ses recherches jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe et qu'Angelina l'appelle pour dîner. Il mit un certain temps à trouver la cuisine. Il découvrit à la table un petit garçon ressemblant beaucoup à George, la peau mate en plus, assis à côté d'une fille légèrement plus grande qui ressemblait trait pour trait à Angelina en rousse. Il prit place sur la dernière chaise libre et commença son repas en silence. Il écoutait les babillages du garçon qu'il supposa être Fred junior. Quand le silence ce fit, il en profita pour dire :

-Je voudrais voir Fred.

Le fils de George leva subitement sa main pour signaler sa présence mais Angelina lui tapota la tête pour lui signifier qu'on ne parlait pas de lui. La jeune femme prit un air compatissant et lui répondit :

-On ira demain si tu veux.

Le reste de la soirée passa dans un éclair et sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, Fred était allongé dans une pièce qu'il supposait être la chambre de George, aux côté d'Angelina qui lisait un livre. Elle finit par éteindre la lumière et vint se blottir contre lui.

-Pourquoi veux-tu voir Fred ? Ca fait des années que tu n'en parles plus.

Fred ne sut quoi répondre. Angelina n'insista pas et se retourna dans le lit. A travers la pénombre il la regarda s'endormir. Son corps ne se soulevait plus qu'aux rythmes de sa respiration. Fred observa alors sa propre main et put voir une bague orner son doigt. La même bague qu'il avait vue à la main gauche d'Angelina à table.

George avait épousé Angelina.

Fred ne comprenait pas. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Ou peut-être n'avait-il jamais rien compris ? George avait dû certainement aimé Angelina pour l'avoir aujourd'hui épousé. Il avait envie de vomir.

Le matin finit par arriver et Fred n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Quand l'aurore avait pointé le bout de son nez, il avait prié pour se réveiller à Poudlard lors de la bataille et croire que tout ce qu'il avait vécu jusqu'à maintenant dans le corps de George n'avait été qu'un cauchemar et que cette fichue explosion n'avait fait que l'assommer. Mais rien de tout ce qu'il s'était imaginé n'arriva et le réveil d'Angelina sonna comme un douloureux rappel à la réalité. Elle le secoua pour qu'il se lève, mais lorsqu'elle vit ses yeux grands ouverts elle lui offrit un petit sourire :

-Ça va ? Tu n'as pas dormi, hein ?

Elle n'attendit pas sa réponse et lui caressa gentiment les cheveux avant de sauter du lit.

-On va déposer les enfants chez ta mère, lui annonça-t-elle. Va réveiller Fred, je crois que Roxanne est déjà levée.

Sitôt dit, Angelina disparut de la chambre. Il l'entendit descendre les escaliers et souhaiter le bonjour à sa fille. Fred se leva à son tour du lit et hésita pendant un long moment à sortir de la chambre. Il ne se sentait pas d'attaque à affronter ce monde qui ne tournait pas rond.

Fred mit un certain temps à trouver la chambre de « son fils ». Elle était au bout du couloir et la porte était décorée de plusieurs illustrations de dragons. Il entra sans frapper et alla s'assoir sur le rebord du lit. La chambre était plongée dans la pénombre, seulement éclairée par des étoiles qui dansaient magiquement au plafond. Fred regarda le petit garçon profondément endormi. Il n'avait pas pris le temps de bien l'observer la veille. Il n'avait pas les cheveux roux, mais brun similaire à celui de sa mère. Son teint halé contrastait avec ses grands yeux qu'il savait bleus pour les avoir croisés. Il avait une grande bouche pulpeuse et le même nez parsemé de tâche de rousseurs que George.

Fred finit par doucement secouer l'épaule du petit garçon. Ce dernier papillonna des yeux avant de les poser sur son prétendu père :

-B'jour, baragouina-t-il.

-Lèves-toi, ta mère t'attend dans la cuisine.

Ses paroles étaient froides, mais Fred ne savait pas s'adresser comme un vrai père l'aurait fait naturellement. Il sortit de la chambre et fonça dans la salle de bain. Lorsqu'il fut prêt pour cette journée qui s'annonçait déjà harassante il descendit à la cuisine et alla s'asseoir à la table. Angelina buvait silencieusement son thé en lisant la Gazette du Sorcier et Fred écoutait avec émerveillement les babillages de Roxanne qui n'avaient pas de sens. S'il devait choisir, il aurait dit que c'était Roxanne qui leur ressemblait le plus, à George et lui. Elle avait ce caractère enjoué et semblait ne jamais vouloir tenir en place. Fred, lui, était son contraire. Calme, silencieux –même s'il avait mis le salon en désordre la veille. Peut-être tenait-il plus d'Angelina, mais même elle à l'époque de Poudlard était plus joviale. Il ressemblait plus à Percy. Angelina claqua soudainement des mains, interrompant ses pensées.

-Allez mettre vos chaussures les enfants, on vous emmène chez Papi Arthur et Mamie Molly.

Roxanne poussa un cri de victoire et disparut de la cuisine en moins de temps qu'il ne fallut pour le dire. Elle revint l'instant d'après, ses chaussures aux pieds, une mallette mauve à la main.

-Ah non Roxanne ! Il n'est pas question que tu amènes tes farces et attrapes au Terrier !

-Mais maman…

-Quand c'est non, c'est non ! Dit quelque chose, George !

Le concerné regarda Angelina effaré. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il devait dire.

-Heu… Faites ce que votre mère dit, bredouilla-t-il.

-Merci George, tu m'es d'une grande aide, lança Angelina sarcastique.

Fred haussa les épaules et se rendit dans le vestibule pour mettre ses chaussures. Fred deuxième du nom vint s'asseoir sur la marche à côté de lui et tenta, en vain, de lacer ses baskets. Il le regarda faire, se demandant s'il devait l'aider. Le petit garçon lui envoya un regard larmoyant et Fred se décida à le secourir. Lorsqu'ils revinrent dans le salon pour se placer devant la cheminée, Angelina jeta un regard suspicieux aux lacets de son fils. Elle ne s'en préoccupa pas plus, déjà exaspérée, et fit entrer Roxanne dans la cheminée. Lorsque les deux enfants furent passé, Fred s'apprêta à entrer à son tour dans la cheminée, mais se fit arrêter par Angelina qui mit sa main sur sa poitrine.

-Harry, Ginny et leurs enfants sont aussi là, alors s'il te plait, arrête ton comportement bizarre.

Fred hocha simplement la tête et prit la poudre de cheminette. Il apparut dans le salon de son enfance et un pauvre sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Enfin quelque chose de familier.

-George, mon chéri, ça fait si longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu, s'exclama sa mère en le prenant dans ses bras.

Lui qui avait toujours détesté les embrassades de sa mère se prit à les apprécier. Molly le relâcha néanmoins pour aller saluer Angelina. Fred observa les décors de son ancienne maison. Il n'y avait plus de photos de lui et de ses frères et sœurs mais de petits enfants pour la plupart roux, qui lui étaient inconnus. Il reconnut tout de même Fred deuxième du nom et Roxanne et en conclut que tous ces enfants n'étaient autres que ses nièces et neveux.

-George ! S'exclama une voix dans son dos.

Fred reconnut sans peine Harry qui venait à sa rencontre. Il lui donna une grande tape dans le dos et commença à prendre de ses nouvelles. Fred répondit évasivement à ses questions et alla dire bonjour à son père et à Ginny qui se trouvaient dans le jardin. Ce qui le choqua le plus fut le gros ventre qu'arborait sa sœur, surtout qu'elle tenait déjà dans ses bras un petit garçon et qu'un autre lui tournait autour en courant et braillant des choses intelligibles. On aurait dit Roxanne. Tous les mômes se ressemblaient.

-George, ça fait plaisir de te voir ! S'écria Ginny en agitant une main dans sa direction.

Autant, à l'époque, il avait aimé tromper le monde en échangeant d'identité avec George, autant il commençait à en avoir assez qu'on l'appelle par le mauvais prénom.

-on ne reste pas. On déposait juste les enfants, annonça Fred.

Angelina surgit à côté de lui et rajouta à la discussion :

-Mais on sera peut-être de retour pour le déjeuner.

Molly, qui venait à son tour de les rejoindre, hocha vigoureusement la tête. Elle l'embrassa de nouveau sur la joue et leur souhaita une bonne matinée. Angelina lui attrapa la main et ils transplanèrent.

La tombe était entre deux plaques de marbres. La sienne était en pierre. Angelina posa un bouquet de fleurs qu'il n'avait pas remarqué jusqu'ici. Elle sortit ensuite un mouchoir et se tamponna le coin des yeux. De son côté Fred eut envie de rire. Il ne pensait pas un jour inspirer ce genre de sentiment. Il trouvait ça presque risible. On pleurait le clown.

Puis une pensée lui vint. Si son esprit était dans le corps de son jumeau, où était celui de George ? Peut-être dans le corps du Fred enterré sous la terre, enfermé dans une tombe. Un haut le cœur le prit et il dut se pencher pour se reprendre. Angelina lui tapota le dos, croyant comprendre sa peine. Une idée germa dans son esprit et il se redressa brusquement.

-Marchons, ordonna-t-il.

Cette promenade dans le cimetière dura plus longtemps qu'il ne lui parut. Ce fut Angelina qui l'arrêta en se plaignant qu'elle avait mal aux pieds. Ils rentrèrent au Terrier dans un silence morose.

Le repas se passa dans une bonne entente et Fred profita de la présence d'Harry pour le questionner subtilement sur l'issue de la Bataille de Poudlard. Il apprit ainsi comment Harry réussit à vaincre Voldemort. Cependant, personne ne parla de ceux qui moururent cette nuit-là, et encore moins de son propre décès. Il essaya de contenir son étonnement lorsque son beau-frère commença à parler de Severus Rogue avec des trémolos dans la voix, n'arrêtant pas de répéter que tous s'étaient trompés sur son compte, que Severus Rogue était quelqu'un de bien. La discussion dériva ensuite sur les prénoms des enfants d'Harry et Ginny : James Sirius, Albus Severus et Lily Luna. Au début Fred avait cru à une farce, comment pouvait-on appeler ses enfants ainsi ? C'était moche. Très moche.

Le repas prit fin et les adultes s'installèrent autour d'une tasse de thé tandis que les enfants allaient jouer dans le jardin. Arthur et Harry essayèrent plusieurs fois de savoir où en étaient ses affaires, mais n'ayant pas la moindre idée de ce que devenait _Weasley, Farces pour sorcier facétieux,_ Fred changeait à chaque fois de sujet. Cela n'échappa pas à Angelina qui lui fit les gros yeux.

Le soleil commençait à décliner lorsque Ginny annonça qu'il était temps pour elle et sa famille de rentrer chez eux. Angelina sauta sur l'occasion pour faire de même, et en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallut à Fred pour dire Quidditch, il était déjà dans le salon de sa supposée maison, les enfants dans leurs chambres, avec une Angelina furibonde prête à lui faire des remontrances :

-Je t'avais prévenu d'avoir un comportement correct avec eux !

-Mais, j'ai été…

-Tu te moques de moi ? L'interrompit brutalement Angelina. Tu leur as posé pleins de questions indiscrètes sur la guerre, tu sais bien pourtant que c'est un sujet sensible pour tout le monde ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu te mets à soudainement à parler de Fred, à vouloir voir Fred. Tout le monde a deviné tes intentions ce midi. Je n'ai jamais vu ta mère aussi mal à l'aise. Pourquoi ressors-tu Fred du placard, toi qui as toujours mis un tabou sur lui ?

Fred resta pendant un instant muet devant cette tirade si virulente.

-Je ne sais pas. A force de ne pas parler de lui j'ai l'impression qu'il n'a jamais existé, que personne ne se souvient de lui.

Angelina s'approcha doucement de lui et posa une main réconfortante sur son avant-bras :

-Tu es vraiment bizarre, George. Personne n'a oublié Fred, nous avons même appelé notre fils par son prénom. Et c'est toi qui as imposé ce tabou à tout le monde, pas le contraire.

Fred hocha la tête, les yeux perdus dans le vide. Il alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée. Il regardait les flammes danser dans l'âtre tandis qu'Angelina l'observait une dernière fois, inquiète, avant de se rendre dans la cuisine. Roxanne arriva dans le salon, les bras chargés de figurines de dragons, suivi de son petit frère. Ils commencèrent à s'inventer des histoires incroyables. Angelina revint une heure plus tard, les sommant de ranger leurs jouets puisqu'ils allaient bientôt manger. Bien sûr ils ne le firent pas et lorsqu'ils passèrent tous à table, Angelina ne se priva pas de les réprimander.

Fred monta rapidement se coucher après le repas, incitant ainsi les enfants et Angelina à faire de même. Cette dernière lui demanda s'il n'était pas malade et Fred lui répondit simplement qu'il était fatigué. Il attendit qu'elle se soit profondément endormie pour se lever du lit. Il resta en pyjama, baguette à la main et sortit de la maison pour transplaner. Il faisait nuit noir lorsqu'il arriva dans le cimetière, la lune éclairant seulement de sa blancheur morbide les rangées de pierres tombales parfaitement alignées. Il retrouva bien vite la sienne. Le bouquet d'Angelina était toujours là. Fred l'écarta et jeta un sort sur la motte de terre. Il creusa jusqu'à voir apparaître la tombe. Il la fit léviter pour la sortir de son trou et tenta de l'ouvrir avec les mains avant de renoncer et de jeter quelques sortilèges de déverrouillage.

La première chose qu'il ressentit en voyant son cadavre fut une terrible envie de rire. D'un rire sinistre, grave, presque jaune. Il était blanc et sa peau était froide. Son visage figé souriait, comme s'il était heureux dans la mort. Il avait l'impression de faire face à une marionnette. Puis il vit _sa_ baguette et son cœur rata un battement. Il s'en saisit et ressentit la même plénitude que lorsqu'il l'avait eu pour la première fois entre ses mains chez Ollivander. Il la rangea dans sa poche de pyjama et se remit à observer son corps. George était-il à l'intérieur ? Fred attrapa ses épaules et commença à secouer le corps.

-George, t'es là ? Si t'es là réponds s'il te plait !

Il ne sut pendant combien de temps il agita son propre corps inerte. Ses supplications étaient devenues des plaintes et ses larmes inondaient ses joues. Il avait l'impression de devenir fou. Mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence. George était mort avec ce corps ou alors il n'était tout simplement pas dedans. Fred regarda anéanti sa propre bouche lui sourire. Il finit par enterrer de nouveau la tombe et replaça le bouquet sur la motte de terre. Il lança un sort de nettoyage à son pyjama couvert de terre et transplana. Il passa d'abord à son bureau ranger sa baguette pour que personne ne puisse la trouver par inadvertance et retourna à la chambre le plus silencieusement possible. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il se glissa sous les draps qu'il entendit la voix d'Angelina transpercer le silence :

-Où étais-tu ?

_A suivre ..._

* * *

C'est fini pour le moment j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Il montre bien l'état dans lequel est Fred, c'est comme ça que ce dernier se sentira pendant les prochains chapitres.

J'attends vos avis sur ce chapitre particulier ;)


	3. Règlements de comptes

**Après des vacances extrêmement compliqués je poste enfin ce chapitre ! Je suis désolé du retard et espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ;)**

**Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 3 : Règlements de comptes

Angelina se retourna dans le lit et à travers la pénombre, Fred put voir ses yeux lui lancer des éclairs.

-Tu étais avec une autre femme ?

-En pyjama ? Se moqua Fred.

-Et pourquoi pas ?

Fred essaya de trouver un mensonge plausible. Il n'était pas question qu'il lui dise la vérité qu'il était parti déterrer sa propre tombe.

-J'avais besoin de marcher.

-A deux heures du matin ? Tu te moques encore de moi George ?

Fred eut envie de lui répondre oui, mais se retint de justesse :

-Je pensais à Fred.

Angelina ne répliqua rien. Elle attendait qu'il continue.

-Pourquoi m'as-tu épousé ?

-Je crois que c'est clair, George. Je t'aime.

Qu'elle le dise aussi simplement, comme une évidence, lui fendit le cœur. Elle aimait George, pas Fred, pas lui.

-Je ne parlais pas de ça. Pourquoi m'as-tu épousé au détriment de Fred ?

Angelina parut surprise :

-Mais, Fred est…

-Mort, oui je sais ! S'emporta Fred. Ce que je te demande c'est _pourquoi_ m'as-tu épousé alors que tu aimais Fred ? Ne suis-je qu'un substitut ?

Voilà. Il était énervé. Pourtant il ne l'était pas souvent. Il parlait peut-être au nom de George, mais il était aussi en colère contre lui. Avait-il aimé Angelina alors qu'il sortait lui-même avec elle ? L'avait-elle trompé avec George alors qu'il était encore vivant ? Angelina l'avait-elle seulement aimé ? Il voyait bien qu'Angelina était sur le point de pleurer. Il ne supportait pas de la voir ainsi, mais il n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Il s'était redressé dans le lit et avait allumé la lumière.

-Je croyais que tu le savais George, on en avait déjà…

-Arrêtes de m'appeler George !

Angelina le regarda, interloquée derrière ses yeux embués de larmes. Fred poussa un long soupire pour s'apaiser et lui fit signer de continuer :

-Je t'aime. Mais j'aimais Fred avant, c'est vrai. Et s'il était encore vivant je serais certainement encore avec lui. Mais voilà, il est mort et on était tous les deux dévastés. Peut-être qu'au début c'était juste parce qu'on avait besoin de se soutenir, mais aujourd'hui je peux l'affirmer, je t'aime pour ce que tu es, avec tes défauts et tes qualités. Et pas pour ta ressemblance avec ton frère.

Alors, ainsi c'était lui qui avait poussé Angelina et George dans les bras l'un de l'autre ? Fred se prit la tête entre les mains et grogna. Il trouvait leur relation vicieuse et malsaine.

-Je vais aller dormir sur le canapé. Tu as un comportement tellement étrange depuis quelques temps et je suis au bord de l'implosion avec toi.

Sitôt dit, elle se leva et sortit de la chambre. Fred, malgré son énervement envers son frère et son ex petite-amie, tomba comme une masse sur son oreiller et s'endormit instantanément. Tout s'embrouillait dans sa tête, il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir.

Fred fut réveillé par Angelina qui s'évertuait à le secouer dans tous les sens :

-Réveille-toi ! Je dois aller travailler, alors tu arrêtes un instant ta crise existentielle et tu t'occupes de tes enfants !

Il la regarda, encore à moitié endormi, partir en furie. Il était sur le point de retourner se coucher lorsqu'il entendit des cris provenir du salon. Sachant que c'était à lui de s'en occuper, il se tira du lit et se retrouva dans la cuisine, à se chauffer un thé. Il allait le boire quand il sentit quelqu'un lui attraper les jambes :

-Papa, je veux un chocolat chaud, s'écria Roxanne.

-Papa ! Roxanne elle a mangé ma tartine, pleurnicha Fred en arrivant à son tour.

Fred regarda les deux enfants se disputer avant d'entreprendre de faire ce chocolat chaud et de beurrer une tartine. Il fit ensuite asseoir ses garnements à la table du salon. Il était enfin en train de savourer son thé lorsque Roxanne s'écria soudainement :

-Toi, t'es pas mon papa.

Fred la regarda, muet. Avait-elle compris ?

-T'as la même tête mais t'es pas lui.

Il se contenta de lui ordonner de finir de manger et d'aller faire sa toilette et fit la vaisselle d'un coup de baguette. Il monta ensuite jusqu'à _sa_ chambre pour s'habiller mais fut interrompu par l'arrivée de Fred Junior. Il s'assit sur le lit, l'air de rien, et commença à balancer ses jambes en suçant son pouce :

-Dis papa, vous allez bientôt arrêter de vous disputer avec maman ?

Fred renonça dans un soupire à s'habiller et alla s'asseoir sur le lit, aux côté du fils à George.

-Tout va bientôt redevenir normal, ne t'inquiètes pas.

Il lui frotta affectueusement la tête.

-Mais pourquoi vous vous disputez ?

-Heu… Papa traverse un période existentielle compliquée, heu… Tu connais Fred ?

-Moi ?

-Non, mon jumeau.

-Jumeau ?

Fred se mordit l'intérieur de sa joue. George ne lui avait jamais parlé de lui ? Ou Angelina ? Il comprenait que George soit triste de sa mort, qu'il appelle son propre fils Fred, mais il ne comprenait pas qu'on ne lui ait jamais parlé de lui. Fred avait quatre ans, il pouvait comprendre ! Il lui expliqua alors ce qu'étaient que des jumeaux, puisque il ne connaissait pas non plus le terme. Il espérait que Roxanne soit plus instruite.

-Tu as un jumeau ? Waouh !

-J'avais un jumeau, il est mort.

Le petit garçon mit les mains sur sa bouche, choqué. Fred fut presque ému de le voir aussi triste pour lui.

-Il s'appelait Fred, comme toi.

S'il savait su que ce Fred se tenait juste devant lui, il aurait cru sur parole Roxanne qui disait qu'il n'était pas leur père. Juste leur oncle décédé.

-Mais comment qu'il est mort ?

-La mort l'a assassiné, plaisanta amèrement Fred.

Sa blague sembla tomber à l'eau puisque les yeux du petit Fred s'embuèrent de larmes et qu'il finit par s'enfuir en courant. Il l'entendit éclater en sanglots lorsqu'il passa le pas de la porte. Fred ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi ce gamin s'était mis à pleurer, mais il était bien content de lui avoir appris son existence et de le laisser seul.

La journée se passa dans une longueur monotone et le déjeuner fut morose : Roxanne lui faisait la tête et Fred n'arrêtait pas de le regarder craintivement, ses yeux constamment mouillés de larmes. Lorsque Angelina rentra le soir, les enfants lui sautèrent dessus en criant :

-C'est pas papa ! C'est pas papa ! On a volé notre papa ! Lui c'est un intrus et un méchant !

-Fred il est mort ! Fred il est mort !

Angelina regarda ses enfant lui brailler aux oreilles avec stupéfaction. Puis elle releva la tête et croisa le regard de celui qu'elle croyait être son mari. Elle se dirigea vers lui, l'attrapa au passage et ils s'enfermèrent dans la cuisine. Au moment de fermer la porte, Angelina vit Fred se mettre à pleurer en sanglotant qu'il ne voulait plus de disputes.

-Je pense qu'il serait mieux que tu partes quelques temps de la maison. Aller prendre l'air. Ça ferait du bien à tout le monde. Tes enfants ne te reconnaissent plus.

Pas une seule fois elle n'avait haussé la voix. Elle devait être au bout du rouleau et Fred la comprenait. Il ne savait plus lui-même où il en était.

-Et toi, tu me reconnais ?

-Bien sûr, George. Mais tu les embrouilles avec ton comportement. Il faut que tu restes toi-même.

Fred se retint de lever les yeux au ciel.

-Tiens, c'est une lettre de Ron que j'ai trouvé sur le palier. Ça doit être pour l'inventaire. Ça tombe à pic, tu n'auras qu'à passer la nuit là-bas.

Angelina lui tendit la lettre et sortit de la cuisine pour aller s'assoir sur le canapé en écoutant les déboires de ses enfants. Fred lut la lettre et comprit qu'une boutique _Weasley, Farces pour sorcier facétieux_ avait ouvert en Irlande et qu'elle était tenue par Ron. Ce dernier devait justement venir le chercher à la première heure le lendemain. Fred passa toute la soirée à penser à sa rencontre prochaine avec Ron, son éloignement avec Angelina et les nouvelles questions qui commençaient à le tarauder : Comment était-il arrivé ici ? Qu'avait fait George pour qu'il revienne à la vie ? Et combien de temps cela allait-il durer ?

Au moment d'aller se coucher, Angelina lui souhaita un bon séjour en Irlande, l'embrassa et s'allongea dans le lit, lui tournant le dos. Fred ressassa pendant un moment se baiser. C'était un acte tout à fait anodin pour un couple, mais pour lui ça ressemblait à une trahison. Fred n'était pas en couple avec Angelina. Ou du moins ne l'était plus.

Ron arriva le lendemain à sept heures tapante. S'il fut étonné de ne pas voir Angelina sur le pas de la porte pour dire au revoir à son mari, il n'en laissa rien paraître et ils transplanèrent jusqu'à la boutique implantée en plein Dublin, après quelques effusions fraternelles. Ils passèrent la journée à faire l'inventaire et à parler des derniers potins de la grande famille Weasley-Potter, Fred omettant délibérément de parler d'Angelina. Il fut étonné de voir, en regardant l'inventaire, le nombre d'inventions qu'avait pu développer George depuis sa mort. Ron lui parla de leur idée d'agrandissement de leur chaîne –en plus du Chemin de Travers, de Pré-Au-Lard et de l'Irlande- aux Etats-Unis.

Depuis qu'il était revenu à la vie, Fred avait eu l'impression que George avait mis sa vie en pose dès lors pour pleurer sa mort et qu'il faisait semblant de vivre pour donner le change, mais il avait eu totalement tort. George s'était jeté corps et âme dans son travail. Pour lui rendre hommage ou tout simplement pour l'oublier ? Fred ne le savait pas mais il trouvait ça pire que la première impression qu'il avait eu de son frère. George n'arriverait jamais à se le sortir de sa tête. Il allait devenir fou et c'était peut-être pour ça que lui, Fred, était revenu temporairement à la vie. Pour l'empêcher de sombrer.

Le soir venu, Ron l'invita à passer à table avec Hermione et sa fille Rose. Fred trouvait cette dernière attachante de par ses similitudes de caractère avec sa mère.

-Le bébé va bientôt arriver. Il sera de la même année que Lily, lui annonça Ron.

La discussion dériva sur les enfants et Hermione ne tarda pas à demander à Fred comment allait sa famille. Il ne sut tout d'abord pas quoi lui répondre, puis décida d'aborder le sujet qui fâchait tant :

-Je me suis disputé avec Angelina.

-Ah bon ? Mais que s'est-il passé ? S'étonna Hermione.

-C'est à propos de Fred.

-Il vous pose déjà des problèmes ? Qu'est-ce que ce sera lorsqu'il entrera à Poudlard !

-Non. Je parlais de l'autre Fred.

Un silence pesant s'installa sur la tablée et Fred vit Hermione jeter un regard furtif à Ron qui gardait un visage fermé. Rose regardait les adultes sans comprendre. Encore une qui ne savait pas que George avait eu un frère jumeau. Ce fut Ron qui prit la parole le premier :

-Je croyais que ce jour n'arriverait jamais.

-De quoi tu parles?

Ron se mit à rire d'un de ces rires affreusement faux.

-Tu sais George, je t'ai pendant longtemps détesté et je suis presque sûr qu'il en allait de même pour le reste de la famille.

Fred eut du mal à croire son petit frère, il devait avoir un peu trop abusé du Whisky-Pur-Feu pour dire des idioties pareilles, George et lui étaient les frères préférés de Ron ! Mais Hermione semblait prendre très au sérieux les paroles de son mari. Elle demanda même à Rose de quitter la table.

-Je ne comprends pas.

-Non, bien sûr. Tu es tellement centré sur toi-même que tu ne remarques même pas ce qu'il se passe autour de toi, cracha Ron avec aigreur.

Fred le regarda, stupéfait. Mais de quoi parlait-il ?

-Puisque tu ne vois toujours pas de quoi je parle, je vais te le dire.

Ron se leva et posa ses deux mains à plat sur la table en fixant intensément celui qu'il croyait être George.

-Depuis la mort de Fred tu te prends pour un martyr. Ok, d'accord, ton frère est mort mais ce n'est pas assez pour que tu prétendes plus souffrir que nous. Oui, c'était ton jumeau, mais ça ne veut rien dire ! Ce n'est pas parce vous êtes nés à la même date et que vous vous ressemblez un peu plus que n'importe quel autre frère et sœur que tu dois encore aujourd'hui te morfondre et nous interdire de parler de lui!

Fred regarda Ron, rouge de colère, qui essayait tant bien que mal de reprendre son souffle après son coup de gueule.

-Tu sais, après l'enterrement de Fred, lorsque tu t'enfermais dans ta chambre pour ne voir personne et que nous nous étions en train de recevoir toutes ces personnes qui venaient partager notre peine, tu sais ce que ces personnes nous disaient ? Elles disaient qu'elles étaient désolées pour toi, que tu aies perdu ton jumeau, ton âme sœur –que dis-je !- l'autre moitié de toi-même. Tout le monde se lamentait sur la peine que tu devais avoir, mais personne ne s'intéressait à celle de papa et maman qui venaient d'enterrer un fils.

Ron marqua une pose avant de terminer tout bas dans un souffle :

-C'est pour ça que je t'ai longtemps haï, George. Sans jamais te le dire auparavant. Et pourtant seul Merlin sait à quel point tu étais mon frère préféré avec Fred.

Puis il quitta la pièce sans plus de cérémonie. Fred sortir à son tour dehors et s'assit sur les premières marches du perron. Il n'avait jamais vu Ron ainsi, hurlant sa colère tout en ayant les larmes aux yeux. Ça lui faisait mal au cœur.

Fred soupira. Il n'y était pour rien dans toute cette histoire, à part peut-être d'être mort. C'était à George, le fautif, qu'il fallait dire tout ça. Pas à lui.

_A suivre ..._

**Ce chapitre est sûrement celui que j'ai préféré, surtout la dispute avec Ron. J'ai eu envie d'écrire cette fiction en partie à cause de cette dispute que j'ai repris d'un ancien de mes OS ^^ **

**En tout cas, merci d'avoir lu, en espérant que vous laisserez une review et à bientôt, j'espère!**


End file.
